


Please don't take Pictures of the Artwork

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, what do you even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art galleries might be boring but maybe they're not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't take Pictures of the Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post http://asymmetricaljester.tumblr.com/private/108002513766/tumblr_nhksi9dfZ81rhnyjr
> 
> I had to  
> This is short and unbetaed and pretty silly but I had to

Why he’d let Natasha talk him into going to this art museum, Bucky would never know. She and Clint had ditched him about halfway in, leaving him to wander around the place by himself. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t so damn boring. 

He approached a statue, yawning loudly. Booooooooooring. Art was boring. Bucky decided to take a snapchat of himself next to the half naked marble woman so Nat could feel guilty for leaving him. Not that she would. She’d probably laugh and ignore him more. 

He snapped a picture, getting ready to caption it with “Me and my new Bff”, when a voice interrupted him. 

“Please don’t take pictures of the artwork.” 

Bucky jumped a little, looking around for a second before his eyes fell on the most adorable guy ever. He was a lot shorter than Bucky was, and probably weighed 100 pounds soaking wet , but he had the most beautiful eyes Bucky had ever seen. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, willing his blush away. “I was’t, I was just taking a dumb selfie,” he said, grinning a bit at the cute little sweater wearing guy.

“I know.” The little guy said, winking at Bucky. 

Bucky’s jaw dropped and he blushed again. That was smooth as hell. How was this guy smoother than he was? He stood there gaping for so long that the guy laughed and gave him a wave. 

“Well, I need to get back to work. Have fun with the statue,” he teased smirking once more before turning. 

Bucky jumped a bit again, heart racing. “Wait! What’s your name?” he asked. He had to know the name of this guy. 

“It’s Steve,” the guy, Steve, said, turning back to Bucky. “Hey, I do tours here and I don’t actually have one scheduled for another half hour. Want me to show you around? Might be more fun than wandering around by yourself” he pointed out. 

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. A cute art nerd who wanted to make this less boring? Hell yes. “After you, Stevie~” he said, smirk growing predatory. It was worth using the silly nickname to see how red Steve got. 

Xx

By the time Bucky met up with Natasha and Clint again, he’d gained Steve’s phone number and had managed to talk the guy into getting dinner with him when he got off work. He walked up to Nat and Clint, a smug smirk plastered on his face. 

“Why do you look so happy? I thought you were bored out of your skull,” Nat said, arching a perfect eyebrow. 

“I may or may not have gotten a date with a really cute guy who works here,” he said, grinning at the surprised look on their faces. 

“When you two get married I’m making a speech about how it’s all my fault you two are getting married. You should be thanking me for ditching you,” Nat said, looking smug. 

Bucky just laughed and shook his head. He’d thank her, sure, but not right then. First he had to get through dinner.


End file.
